Generally speaking, the theft of vehicles such as snowmobiles, ATVs, watercrafts, motorcycles and other vehicles having a magneto/stator present in the motor system, including most non jet propulsion aircraft, is fairly straightforward, much to the demise of the owners of such vehicles. This is also a problem for automobiles despite the fact that they do not include a magneto or stator.
The simplicity in, for example, starting the motors of these vehicles is realized by the arrangements used to link the ignition system to the ignition generator coil. In snowmobiles, for example, the block connectors electrically connect the ignition switch, kill switch and power accessories to the ignition switch. These elements are all exposed outwardly of the motor. To the skilled thief, since these elements are readily accessible, bypass is simple and can typically be achieved in seconds. The result is that the vehicle can be easily started and driven away with ease and with a minimum of effort.
In an attempt to speak to the escalation in theft of these vehicles, many devices have been proposed in the art which attempt to provide the user/owner with a greater degree of security. The arrangements known incorporate alarms, keylock systems, manual circuit interrupts inter alia. These devices, although somewhat useful, are all limited by the same vulnerability, namely the fact that they are external systems which are accessible by a thief and therefore are easily disabled by bypass or “hot wiring”.
In the case of snowmobiles, track locks have been proposed. These devices are simply not pragmatic; the user is confined to carrying these bulky awkward items on the snowmobile which requires storage space. This space is often at a premium in view of the size of the snowmobile.
A current manufacturer has offered a digital system (for selected models) and even though its method has a level of effectiveness, it is still vulnerable by its external application. Accordingly, the owner of earlier model vehicles is not helped by the new technology.
Other systems for preventing theft of watercraft include markings on the craft itself or special indications on the hull identification plate. These attempts at preventing theft can be easily circumvented by simply removing and replacing the plates or altering the information thereon.
In terms of automobiles, steering wheel arrangements such as the Club™ are typically employed. These devices are somewhat useful, but are easily removable by determined thieves.
Immobilizers are also used in automobiles for theft prevention, but are limited by their external disposition.
In view of the fact that the vehicles are expensive, a more sophisticated method and apparatus is required which is not external of the motor or engine and which does not employ interceptable digital streams.
The present invention addresses this need and thus one object of one embodiment of the present invention is to provide a control device mounted internally of the engine. This renders control of operation of the vehicle inaccessible to tampering.